


Caught Rick-Handed

by CrazyRaynebow



Series: Banging Rick Sanchez 100 Years [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, Daddy Rick, F/M, Lemon, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyRaynebow/pseuds/CrazyRaynebow
Summary: Rick walks in on Reader masturbating and well... what else is there to say? *Smut*





	Caught Rick-Handed

My free hand grips the duvet while the other works a purple dildo in and out of my dripping wet cunt. Since the house is empty, I let my moans flow free, each one more guttural than the last. The toy hits my g-spot perfectly, bringing me closer to that incredible high. 

“Oh my… Riiiiick!” I whine much to loudly, rolling my hips in time to my frenzied thrusts. Closing my eyes, I imagine Rick between my legs, his thin hips slamming against mine. “Fuck… ” I totally drown myself in my fantasy. Screaming his name, I finally rub my fingers across my swollen, neglected clit. The moan I make is downright filthy. “Rick. Rick. Rick. Rick…” His name falls from my lips repeatedly, each syllable getting louder and louder until my release finally crashes down on me. 

Continuing to grind on the toy, I move my fingers faster. Feeling the ache of an orgasm before the first ends, I scream his name again. Suddenly, embarrassed by the noises I’m making, I bite my lip in a lame attempt at stifling them. Challenging myself with stay silent, I force the toy through my clenching muscles harder. My lip begins to bleed as I feel myself reaching the peak. 

The door flies open. Shooting upright, I pull the toy from my cunt, pull the duvet up and quickly grab my phone. I glance up at the door and feel my face go red. Rick stands at the door with a half-assed look of concern plastered across his face. When he looks at me, the expression fades into his usual disinterested one. 

“Wha-what are you screaming about? I thought you were in trouble or -or something. J-jesus.” He saunters towards me, cocking an eyebrow. My brain scrambles for a witty response - or any response. His sits at the bottom of the bed, leaning against the wooden slats and crossing his legs across my mattress. With his height, he can easily take up my entire bed. 

“I was watching those short horror movies on Youtube. I don’t know why I torture myself,” I laugh shakily. It’s not technically a lie. I was watching horror earlier… about six hours earlier. Rick scoffs next to me, snapping me from my thoughts. His gaze is unwavering and my face burns beneath it. I stifle a moan when his lips curl into a smirk. 

“Oh yeah? You, uh, you always spend your d-daytimes in bed watching sh-shit on YouTuUbe?” I laugh and nod, turning my gaze away. Him thinking I’m a sad bastard with no life is better than him knowing that I masturbate over him. “That’s pretty pa… that’s pretty pathetic. I’ll take you off planet s-sometime. There are planets where- where it’s night all the time. And all the clubs are a-always open.” I just stare at him. Since when do we have conversations? This is probably the most Rick has spoken to me… ever. 

I look back up at him. Shrugging my shoulders I offer him a smile. He winks at me then chuckles. My breathing hitches and I can’t stop myself from clenching my thighs together. He continues to babble on about off-planet clubs , listing some of his favourites. The fire within me grows as he talks and it takes all my effort not to pin him down and sit on his face. Settling for squeezing my thighs together, I attempt to focus on his words. After a couple of minutes, he sits up and places both hands on my tensed thighs. The contact is enough to bring a groan from me. He stops rambling instantly, a devious smirk taking over is face. 

“Finally. How fuck-how fucking dumb do you think I-I-I am?” He growls, leaning closer to my face. “I c-could hear you screaming from -from the garage. He pulls the duvet back and throws it to the floor. I instantly pull my legs up to my chest and drop my head to my knees. I peek at him as he picks up my dildo and places the tip in his mouth. 

“I’m sorry, okay? I, um, I don’t know what came over me.” I bury my face further in my knees, suffocating in my own embarrassment. “It was just… It just kinda happened,” I mumble. He doesn’t need to know that I always picture him when I fuck myself. Rick scoffs again, before placing both hands behind my knees. 

He looks at me with a grin before he yanks me down the bed. I squeak at the sudden motion, blushing when he laughs at me. I don’t fight him when he pulls my legs apart even though my embarrassment is killing me. He runs his hands down my thighs and stares openly at my exposed cunt. I hitch a breath when his trails is fingers up to my hips, gripping firmly. Every touch sends another jolt of pleasure to my aching core. A couple of minutes pass silently as Rick admires my body, hands running from my waist to my thighs and back again. I long to have his hands on my breasts or between my legs but he avoids the areas like the plague. 

“You know b-baby. If you’d just asked I would - I would have destroyed this pretty little snatch,” he whispers, dropping his lips to my thigh. I blush at the vulgarity of his comment and cover my face. “I-I-I can hear you on a night, you-you know? W-writhing and moaning my name while you fuck y-yourself for me.” A dark groan leaves him as he nips my thigh with his teeth. I whine his name and arch my back into his touch. I watch, rapt, as he sits up and undoes his trousers, thrusting them to his knees. He grabs his cock and smirks at me again. “You ready for d- for daddy to rip you in half?”

I nod breathlessly, unable to tear my gaze away from his huge cock. He’s at least an inch longer and god knows how much thicker than my dildo. Shit. He probably could rip me in half. With another filthy grin, Rick leans over me and places the thick head of his cock against my cunt. I nod at him again and he thrusts into me in one hard, fluid motion. I cry out instantly, feeling every muscle in my cunt contract around him. He stretches me almost to the point of pain, filling me so perfectly. 

After a moment, he starts thrusting into me brutally. He slams my cervix with every bruising thrust, forcing guttural screams from my throat. The dark chuckles he breathes across my throat are delicious. His thrusts are filled with frustration, proving that I wasn’t the only one craving this. 

“All th-those night playing with yourself, begging for me to - for me to fuck you,” his voice is little more than a growl. “Running around half f-fucking naked all the damn t-time. So desperate for d-daddy’s attention.” His thrusts get harder and he continues to mumble filth against my ear. “Got daddy’s attention now don’t you? Little f-f-f… Little fucking slut.” He bites my neck hard, sending me even closer to the edge. I scream his name repeatedly, threading my fingers through his hair to hold him against my neck. I’m embarrassingly close to coming, every thrust pushing me to my limit fast. “Aww. What - what’s the matter princess? G-getting close already? Dad-daddy’s cock to big for you?”

His pet names, the incessant pounding against my g-spot and the sheer filth spewing from his mouth becomes too much. Black tainst the corners of my vision as I come undone, screaming his name repeatedly to the heavens, writing down against every one of his frantic thrusts. Rick mumbles encouragement, groaning his approval against my ear. He fucks me with more force, thrusts losing all rhythm. His lips trail down my throat before he bites my shoulder again. A broken, pleasure filled sob wracks my body as my fingers claw down his back. 

His thrusts fall into absolute chaos before he pulls out and comes across my stomach. I whine at the sight, a perverted part of my mind wishing he’s filled me. Rick rolls to his side, breathing hard. My bod continues to writhe in the afterglow of an incredible orgasm. After a moment or two, Rick sits up. 

“N-next time you wanna come, you better do it on - you better do it on my cock,” he mumbles, hard edge to his voice. I laugh slightly, silencing instantly when he glares at me. “Haven’t I proven that I… I can fuck you into oblivion?” A cocky smirk takes over his face as he stands up. “You better not f-fuck yourself again,” he warns, pressing a harsh kiss on my lips before zipping himself up and stalking out of my room. I flop back on my bed, running my fingers through his come and popping them in my mouth. Damn. 

*End*


End file.
